Pièces de théâtre
by Lulu Chaann
Summary: Plusieurs petites pièces de théâtres (ou contes adaptés) connues que nos personnages préférés (ou pas) tentent de jouer. Le problème ? Ca ne se passe jamais comme prévu. DELIRE GARANTI !


**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**

 **PERSONNAGES**

NARRATEUR : Roronoa Zoro

PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE : Nami

MERE : Robin

LOUP : Sanji

CHASSEUR : Usopp

GRAND MERE : Chopper

* * *

 _Euh... Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur une petite maison._

MERE, _prend un air attendri_. (Robin) — Tiens, Petit Chaperon rouge, voici un morceau de galette et une bouteille de vin : tu iras les porter à ta grand-mère ; elle est malade et affaiblie, et elle va bien se régaler. Fais vite avant qu'il fasse trop chaud. Ne voles pas les inconnus au passage et surtout, n'oublies jamais mon enfant, ta grand mère est un tanuki.

GRAND MERE. (Chopper) — Je ne suis pas un tanuki !

 _WTF?! C'est pas marqué dans le script ça ! Grand mère, t'es pas sensée parler maintenant et t'es mourante normalement ! Retournes hors de la scène !_

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Je serai sage et je ferai tout pour le mieux.

 _Oï Luffy, ferme les rideaux, on passe à la scène suivante._

* * *

 _Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur une forêt._

ARBRE. — SUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 _Putain, pourquoi y'a un nouveau personnage d'un coup ?! Et les arbres parlent pas ! Enfin... Si, mais... Et puis merde._

LOUP, _s'approche tel un pervers du chaperon rouge._ (Sanji) — Bonjour, Petit Chaperon Rouge-swaaaaaaan.

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Bonjour, Loup.

LOUP. (Sanji) — Où vas-tu de si bonne heure, Petit Chaperon Rouge-swaaaan ?

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Chez ma grand-mère.

LOUP, _examine le décolleté de Nami plutôt que son tablier._ (Sanji) — Que portes-tu sous ta robe, dis-moi ? Puis-je avoir un petit aperçu ?

 _FERMER LES RIDEAUX ! Fermer les rideaux ! Oy Nami, taper Sanji ne fait pas parti du script !_

* * *

 _Sanji se retrouve seul sur scène, 4 bosses bien senties sur le crâne, afin de nous faire part de son monologue dont on se passerait bien._

LOUP. (Sanji) — MAIS POURQUOI T'ES NARRATEUR TOI ?! BRETTEUR DU DIMANCHE ! MARIMO ! ALGUE VERTE ! GAZON TONDU ! T'ES CELUI QUI RESPECTE LE MOINS LE SCRIPT ! Bref... Un fameux régal, cette mignonne et tendre jeunesse ! Grasse chère, que j'en ferai : BEAUCOUP PLUS PLUS PLUS PLUS meilleure encore que la grand-mère, que je ne vais pas engloutir parce que les hommes ne m'intéressent pas et les animaux encore moins. Mais attention, il faut être malin si tu veux la déguster.

GRAND MERE. (Chopper) — QUOI?! Tu veux dire qu'en tant que grand-mère je suis moche?!

 _CHOPPER ! SORS ! T'es magnifique en tant que grand mère mais c'est pas ta scène, c'est sensé être un monologue !_

GRAND MERE. (Chopper) — Tu crois que ton compliment me fait plaisir... ? Enfoiré... Ahaha...

 _LES RIDEAUX LUFFY !_

* * *

Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur la forêt...

LOUP. (Sanji) — Toutes ces jolies fleurs dans le sous-bois, comment se fait-il que tu ne les regardes même pas, Petit Chaperon rouge-swan ? Et les oiseaux, on dirait que tu ne les entends pas chanter ! Tu marches droit devant toi comme si tu allais à l'école, alors que la forêt est si jolie !

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE, _jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours_. (Nami) — Pourquoi je dois jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours ? Y'a même pas de fleurs et y'a pas d'oiseaux qui chantent. Et dans cette forêt, je ne vois que des faux arbres. - Brook, Franky, Usopp, je vous ai repéré. Vous auriez pu un peu plus investir !

 _LE SCRIPT !_

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — ... Oh, mais c'est vrai que c'est magnifique ! Voyez-vous ça ! Un nez sauvage sort d'un arbre !

 _Ouais bon... Pour le script, on repassera. Le Loup se précipite hors de scène. RIDEAUX!_

* * *

Les rideaux s'ouvrent sur une petite maison où le sourcil en vrille frappe à la porte.

LA GRAND MERE, _crie._ (Chopper) — QUUUUUUUUIIIIII ESSSSSST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!

LOUP. (Sanji) — La ferme sale vieille ! T'étais pas obligé de gueuler comme ça ! Ouvres sinon, c'est moi, le petit chaperon rouge.

LA GRAND MERE. (Chopper) — Eh, Zoro, je suis vraiment obligé de lui ouvrir ? Il est trop suspect !

 _Laisse-le poireauter devant la porte, ça lui fera les pieds. De toute façon, t'es malade, tu peux pas bouger._

LOUP, _met un coup de pied sur la porte, l'enfoiré on va encore devoir payer les dégâts._ (Sanji) — C'est quoi ce complot ?! Soudainement, j'ai bien envie de bouffer la vieille.

LA GRAND MERE, _prend une rumble...WTF?!_ (Chopper) — Qui tu vas bouffer ?!

 _Ok ok, rideaux !_

* * *

Le Petit Chaperon rouge entre dans la maison de sa grand mère, étonné de voir la porte fracassé d'une manière aussi violente. Elle entre dans sa chambre.

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE, _s'approche du lit de la grand mère._ (Nami) — Comme tu as de grandes oreilles, grand-mère !

LE LOUP. (Sanji) — C'est pour mieux entendre ta voix si claironnante.

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Comme tu as de gros yeux, grand-mère !

LE LOUP. (Sanji) — C'est pour mieux voir ton décolleté.

 _Non... Non stop Nami ! Stop ! Pas de coups ! Même s'il le mérite, je le conçois !_

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Comme tu as de grosses bosses, grand-mère !

LE LOUP, _victimisé._ (Sanji) — C'est parce que j'ai bien senti tes poings...

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE _, fière comme jamais_. (Nami) — Comme tu as de grandes mains, grand-mère !

LE LOUP. (Sanji) — C'est pour mieux te prendre.

 _... Eh ! Nami Stop ! C'est vraiment dans le script..._

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — C'est vraiment dans le script ?! Ca paraissait si pervers sorti de la bouche de Sanji... Enfin, comme tu as une grande bouche, grand-mère !

LE LOUP, _bondit hors du lit._ (Sanji) — C'est pour mieux...

 _Nami ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les burnes ?!_

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE, _prend un air faussement désolé et cute._ (Nami) — Comment ça "faussement"?! Et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... Il a bondi tout un coup... Ca m'a surpris !

 _... Rideaux !_

* * *

 _Le chasseur, intrigué d'entendre la vieille ronfler, entre dans la maison afin d'y apercevoir le loup._

LE CHASSEUR. (Usopp) — OY LOUP ! J'AI 100 000 HOMMES SOUS MON COMMANDEMENTS ! RENDS-TOI ET JE NE TE FERAI AUCUN MAL !

 _Silence gênant._

LE CHASSEUR, _pas crédible dans son rôle._ (Usopp) — AH AH AH AH ! TU TREMBLES N'EST-CE PAS ?!

LE LOUP. (Sanji) — Non je dors, abruti ! Dépêches-toi de me dépecer avant que tu n'atterrisses dans mon ventre avec l'autre vieille et Nami-swan !

LE CHASSEUR. (Usopp) — O-Oui ... ! ( _prend des ciseaux en plastique et taille le ventre du loup endormi. La grand mère et le petit chaperon rouge y sortent.)_

LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE. (Nami) — Mon sauveur !

 _Elle saute dans les bras de Usopp. PAS DANS LE SCRIPT!_

LE LOUP. (Sanji) — QUOI ?! QUI M'A REFILAIT CE ROLE MERDIQUE ?! JE VOULAIS ETRE LE CHASSEUR ! Usopp... RIP.

LA GRAND MERE. (Chopper) — DEGAGEZ DE MA MAISON !

 _Le loup meurt de jalousie, la grand mère semble être guérit, le petit chaperon rouge retourne chez sa mère et le chasseur... Est porté disparu. FIN._


End file.
